<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Dream of You by SomePersonNamedJeff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611390">I Dream of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePersonNamedJeff/pseuds/SomePersonNamedJeff'>SomePersonNamedJeff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey Arnold!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drug Use, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:06:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePersonNamedJeff/pseuds/SomePersonNamedJeff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is au in which Arnold is the lead singer/frontman of a band. Years after what happened in the main series. His best friend Gerald is the bassist, Harold is the drummer, Sid is the lead guitarist, and Arnold plays rhythm guitar.  Helga has been lingering on his mind for years, yet he's refused to write about her after making two albums. During their 3rd album he comes up with the lead single I Dream of You being about her. Helga eventually hears the song and wonders why the voice sounds familiar to her. Before eventually finding out that it's Arnold. The characters are all aged up to around 20-25. This is my first fanfiction so feel free to give me any constructive criticism that you can give.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helga Pataki/Arnold Shortman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: The Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AN: I chose to avoid having actual sexual content here but there is some sexual references/implications just a heads up. There is some language/ cussing as well as some drug use. You have been warned.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arnold comes up with a song idea about Helga. Gerald intentionally declines but grows to accept it. Lots of swearing and general arguing encase.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: The Idea<br/>
Arnold POV:<br/>
Arnold looked at his fellow bandmates. Unsure of what to write. Usually, he had tons of ideas. He seemed to struggle to concentrate. His mind wandered over and over again. Despite his best efforts, Helga was still on his mind. She didn't treat him with respect but still found her interesting.  Gerald could pick up on Arnold's indecisiveness and wondered what his friend was pondering about.  </p><p>"Arnold... are you alright? You seem to have something on your mind...." He could tell that Gerald was concerned. "I think I have a song idea. But I don't think you're gonna like it, Gerald." He responded rather honestly. "Well, it can't be that bad... I mean Sid wanted to have a song about eating FUCKING insects on our last album!" Gerald screamed at Sid. "Hey, man piss off! It was a good idea...." Harold laughed at the exchange.  The blond frontman sighed and glared at Gerald. "Look, Gerald, I just can't escape it anymore. I'm always thinking of Helga. She's in my dreams. Maybe we could write a song along the lines of 'I Dream of You." </p><p>"Arnold... you got to give it a rest man. You left your home, and some of your family behind. It was hard, yeah, but you wanted to prove to Helga and others for that matter that you could handle yourself. You're handling yourself and are the prime of your life man. Here... have a blunt... it'll help you forget." Gerald handed the blunt to Arnold. He respectfully declined. "More for me then." Gerald smoked the blunt. "You just can't always think about that shit man... things happen for a reason." He felt agitated. "Gerald, you left Phoebe behind doesn't that bug you at all?! As far as I'm concerned you two... were pretty close. I know that Helga hated my guts... but I dunno man there's times where I thought there was more to her man." Gerald listened to what his friend had to say. "Alright, alright we'll write, and record the fuckin' song just don't make it too obvious that it's about her though. Just change Helga... with something like 'Baby' or 'Girl' keep it anonymous." He agreed to Gerald's suggestion. "That sounds fine to me, I just wanna get it off my chest." Harold glared at Gerald. "How come you turn down my song ideas.... too?" Harold asked. "Harold, no offense but 'I Love Anal' sounds like a really bad song idea.  "It does not! Songs about ass do well!" Arnold was cringing in disgust.</p><p>"Harold, sex songs aren't bad... as long as the titles aren't terrible and if there's subtle lyrics that aren't overly obvious. Your lyrics about wanting to stick your 'rod' and 'doing anal all day, all night' don't sound interesting.  Harold was flustered and flipped off the frontman.  "Honestly they got a point, Harold. Ya got to admit... your idea is worse than mine!" Sid yelled at him. "SHUT THE FUCK UP SID!" Harold raised his fist.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah, Woah calm down Harold! No need for violence! Alright, are we ready.... to actually write it now?" He asked his bandmates. "I'm beyond ready man...." Gerald was still stoned. After 4-5 hours the song was finished in the writing phase. As for the recording phase that took only a mere 1-2 hours.  There were about 6 different takes. The 6th one being the one they felt the most confident about.  "That took a while but I'm sure that it'll pay off." Gerald was still under the influence.  The smell of the blunt was quite overpowering. "So when are we gonna record the music video?" He asked. "Well, probably around a week or so. Our manager likes our fans to wait for music videos."  Sid replied. "A week huh? That's not as bad as 5 months.... which is how long it took for us to record our 'Flyin' Again' music video."  Arnold looked around the studio. "So, where's our manager?" Sid asked. "I'd imagine that he's busy with someth-" Just like that their manager burst into the studio and looked at them. "Did you guys write or record any new material for your 3rd album?" He asked. "Yes, we just got done recording 'I Dream of You' I think it'll make for a good single." Arnold replied. "Sounds marketable we'll shoot the music video tomorrow." Arnold felt surprised. "T-tomorrow?" He stammered. "Yes,  tomorrow the label wants a new single by tomorrow.  Don't worry it'll be fine now get some rest while you're at it." The manager left the studio. "Ah, shit... TOMORROW?! I thought at least a couple of weeks.... yikes man." Arnold was worried. "Relax Arnold it's fine, we'll record have it another radio hit and increase our fanbase it's alright." Gerald replied. "I know I'm just a bit worried... is all." Gerald could pick up on his anxious. "Don't worry Arnold it'll turn out alright. I gotta go, man... see you later." Gerald left the studio just like that.</p><p>Sid looked at Arnold. "Gerald's right, it'll be fine man. Just quit worryin'." Sid also left walking out rather fast. Harold was still exasperated about his ideas being ignored. Arnold could tell that he was furious. "Listen to my ideas for once goddamn! If this single flops I'm leaving this band!" Harold gave Arnold a "Get out of my way" glare. As he stormed out of the studio in seething anger.  Arnold was the last one in the studio. He felt worried that the single could flop. And if it did how they'd be able to recover from it. He sighed and sat down on a couch in the studio. Pondering about what this single could do for their future.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: The Music Video</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day comes for shooting. Arnold is overwhelmed by how well the single will do. However, it tends up doing relatively fine to his surprise. He also gets another surprise from a former friend that decides to show up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: The Music Video<br/>
Arnold POV:<br/>
After a day had passed. Arnold and his other fellow bandmates walked to the place they were shooting the music video. Arnold was wondering if Helga heard this song that she'd be able to recognize his voice. He grabbed some hair spray and dyed his hair to green. Arnold explained to the music video director his vision for the music video. The director complied and just like that Arnold was thinking of extras to cast to be in the music video. The young frontman also grabbed some glasses to cover up his eyes for the music video. Or to seem cool at least one or the other.</p><p>"Damn Arnold you're really trying to cover up how you look?" Gerald asked. "Yeah, if Helga watches the music video man... I gotta look different." Arnold replied. "She isn't gonna watch it.... although looking different for a music video doesn't sound too bad." Gerald looked at Sid. Who appeared to be shouting at Harold. "The fuck are you two arguin' about now?" Sid felt agitated. "This dipshit thinks his 'I Love Anal' song is gonna be on the album!" Sid pointed at Harold. "Well, c'mon my idea can't be shot down forever." Harold was irritated. "Okay Harold... we're a classy band.... and uh I don't know if you know this. But 'classy bands' don't write nor sing shit like 'I Love Anal'! It's a terrible idea please come up with something different Harold...." Arnold could tell that Harold was still bent out of shape.  "Harold, chill your idea is shit get over it!" Gerald yelled. "Fine... this single better not flop though..." Harold grunted. "Are ya kidding? Love ballads always do well man. Haven't you heard Separate Ways or Rosanna dude?" Gerald asked. "Uh... Gerald Separate Ways was about a failing relationship that was falling apart." He corrected him. "Eh, it still was successful wasn't it?" Gerald asked. "Yes, yes it was." The blond frontman did the extra casting call.</p><p>He only needed 5 extras. 4 of those positions were already filled. Mostly with random people. The 5th one though was Curly. Who Arnold hadn't seen in years. "Curly, you wanna be a extra in this music video? That seems kinda odd..." Arnold wasn't sure if Curly would do well at all. "I'LL DO AMAZING! I'LL FREE SOME ANIMALS, JUMP ALL OVER THE PLACE, YELL A LOT, AND BEST OF ALL PROPOSE TO RHONDA!" Curly still was a bit of a nutcase. "Yeah, except you're not gonna be.... doing any of that at all. You're just gonna be a guy that gets rejected in the music video." He sighed with disappointment. "Also, you do realize that this music video is being shot in California and not Hillwood right? Rhonda... isn't here." Curly glared at Arnold like a crazy person. "This isn't... Hillwood? Rhonda.... isn't here. YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! I TRAVELED ALL THE WAY HERE FOR NOTHING! No, no... that can't be right. I WANT RHONDA NOW!" He grabbed Arnold by the shirt collar. "Security!" Arnold yelled, just like that Curly has dragged off the set. "Next.... please?" He saw the next person that was auditioning for an extra part.</p><p>That person was no other than Lila Sawyer. The former girl he used to have a crush on. "Lila?" Arnold felt confused.  "Arnold? You're the lead singer of Power Raisins? Huh, interesting." She smirked. "Yeah, you're just gonna be a part that gets rejected. Seems easy enough right? Just body act and don't say anything. That's all you need to do really."  He looked at her to make sure she understood. Lila nodded. "Alright, you're our last extra.  Don't tell anyone about Hillwood about me being the lead singer though... I don't think certain people would handle it well." Lila had a stern look on her face. "You mean one person wouldn't handle it well." She was obviously referring to Helga. "Yes, but anyway this shouldn't take too long." Arnold was eager to change the subject.  </p><p>The music video began shooting. It took a while with a few bad takes. But eventually, it was how Arnold envisioned it. He felt proud of the final product. After it was done shooting, most of the extras left the studio. Except for Lila, she was being very persistent. About what exactly? He wasn't entirely sure. Arnold glared at Lila. Puzzled about why she was still here. "Lila... the shoot is over you can leave ya know?" He could tell that something was on her mind. "I know Arnold, considering how Helga isn't here... I have a gift for you." He wasn't exactly sure what she meant by gift. "What kind of gift?" He asked. Lila quickly kissed him on the cheek then giggled. "Oh, that kind of gift...." Arnold felt somewhat embarrassed. "You're cute when you're confused." Lila then walked out of the studio. "Dude, I think she's into you...." Gerald wondered how Arnold was doing. "I know that Gerald, but I'm not exactly into her.... ya know?" He replied.  "Yeah I know dude, but ya got admit she's prettier than Helga." Arnold was flabbergasted. "I dunno man, she's okay looking but that's about it." Gerald seemed to disagree. "So, you're telling me you wouldn't want Lila in your bed with you?" Gerald asked. "GERALD, don't ask me shit like that man! It's just weird...." He felt uncomfortable.</p><p>"Alright, alright I'll stop." Gerald stopped teasing Arnold about Lila.  "Can we still include my s-" Harold was interrupted by a furious glare from Gerald. Which shot down his idea once again. "Uh Harold, I think that's a no." Sid replied. "No shit Sid can't you go 5 minutes without running your trap?!" Harold tried to punch Sid but his fist got caught by Arnold. "Harold... stop right this instant!" Arnold's tone was infuriated. Harold placed his fist down and groaned in disappointment. "Alright, time to leave guys within a couple of hours or so our song will be on the radio." They all left the shooting location and returned to their recording studio. Arnold looked at a radio he had.</p><p>He tuned into a station. Within seconds he could hear their song 'I Dream of You'.  "There we go some notoriety." Arnold was excited about it. "Arnold if this is our first single for our 3rd album, what are our other singles gonna be?" Gerald asked. "Good question Gerald... I didn't exactly think that far." Gerald sighed. "Well you at least came up with a single, that's a start at least." Harold was still on edge. "I still think my song would be g-" Gerald shouted at him. "HAROLD SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOUR SONG IDEA IS GARBAGE! No one likes it! Not Sid, not Arnold, and not me!" Gerald watched as Harold punched a hole in the wall. "That's it, I quit I'm leaving I've had enough of my ideas being ignored! Fuck this, you can find some other drummer to fill in my spot I don't care!" Harold stomped off.  "Well, shit.... now we're down a member." Arnold had another reason to be worried. "Don't worry Arnold we'll just make some drummer ads tomorrow. It'll be fine man." Gerald then stretched and turned off the radio after the song ended. "I'll see all of you again tomorrow." Gerald slowly walked out of the studio.  "Great work Arnold. I think this single will do well." Sid also slowly walked out of the studio.  Arnold once again was the last person in the studio. He was pondering about who could replace Harold as a drummer.  Arnold himself then left the studio and walked into his new apartment. Where he laid down in his bed and swiftly drifted off to sleep. Still thinking about Helga and how she'd react if she knew the song was about her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>